


Scene One

by Birds_wings_fire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birds_wings_fire/pseuds/Birds_wings_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-off scene. No real plot, just some good old fashioned spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene One

**Author's Note:**

> I told avesnongrata I'd write smut and so I did.

_One_

_Two_

The crisp sound of Natasha’s palm on Maria’s skin rings out through the room.

_Three_

_Four_

A moonless night, all wind and streetlights. Maria lets out a sigh against the sheets.

_Five_

“Have you done this a lot?”

Natasha smirks. “A fair amount. Why, are you questioning my skill?” 

Maria laughs. “No, I just wondered.”

“Have you?”

_Six_

“Mm,” Maria gasps softly, feeling the tension ebb from her body. “Sort of. Not exactly like this, not with this much... ah... purpose, I guess.”

_Seven_

“So,” Natasha quirks an eyebrow, “you’ve never done a scene, you mean?”

Maria blushes into her pillow, grateful that Natasha can’t see her face from this angle. Maybe it was silly of her to ask, maybe—

_Eight_

Oh, she thinks.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Natasha murmurs and Maria bites back a moan.

She is naked on the bed, kneeling on her knees and forearms. Behind her, fully dressed, Natasha presses herself against Maria’s upraised ass, the fabric of her SHIELD issue pants rough against bare skin.

_Nine_

Natasha moves her hands across the curve of Maria’s ass, squeezing and kneading, letting her fingers trail down to Maria’s cunt.

“You’re so wet.” Natasha slides two fingers inside Maria, who gasps, arching her back in response and thrusting herself against Natasha.

“Are you surprised?” Maria grins.

“No,” Natasha answers, her voice low and serious as she withdraws her fingers, shivering a little when Maria whimpers in disappointment and rises up onto her hands and knees.

“None of that.” Natasha runs her hand up Maria’s spine, firmly pressing her back down on her forearms. “Put your head on that pillow,” she tells her. “Good. Stay like this.”

The next two strikes are disappointingly light. Maria squirms. “Nat—”

“Shh. Do you want more?”

Before Maria can answer, Natasha’s palm comes down hard and fast across her right butt cheek

_onetwothreefour_

On the fourth slap, Maria lets out a yelp.

“I asked you a question,” Natasha’s voice is husky, her breathing even despite the hammer of her heart in her chest. “Do you want more?”

Maria nods, the sheets bunched in her hands, a soft buzzing feeling deep in her bones.

_Sixteen_

_Seventeen_

Maria’s breath hitches, each hit comes a little harder, a little sharper. It’s so good she might cry, might break away from the bed and come as undone as the missing moon.

_Eighteen_

_Nineteen_

_Twenty_

Natasha is moving faster now, breathing hard as she brings her palm down across Maria’s ass, again and again. There’s going to be a red handprint there, Maria thinks to herself, and cries out as Natasha’s hand comes down again at the same spot.

_Twenty-one_

_Twenty-two_

_Twenty-three_

_Twenty-four_  

Maria loses count as Natasha alternates between pinching and slapping Maria’s ass without pause, grunting with each strike.

The cool air of the room mixes with the warmth of Natasha’s hands and the stinging bloom of pain spreads across her, a hum of need vibrating in the pit of her stomach, a pins-and-needles pulsing thrumming through her body until Maria doesn’t know what there is left to hold back anymore.

“Nat, Natasha,” Maria hears herself moaning into the pillow, wet from what must be tears, though Maria doesn’t remember crying.

Natasha pauses, panting, to look down at Maria’s bruised, red ass. “Oh,” she swallows hard, “you’re so…” she trails off, placing a grounding hand on the middle of Maria’s back, suddenly afraid, deeply afraid of how beautiful Maria looks, sprawled beneath her, moaning and wet and thrusting against her.

Natasha runs her fingers lightly against a particularly angry looking mark and Maria hisses in pain, yet when Natasha takes her hand away she almost sobs at its absence.

Maria raises herself up a little and looks over her shoulder. Her face flushed, lips wet and parted, Natasha bites back a moan at the sight of her eyes, totally blown—wide and dark and bottomless. She shivers and whimpers as Natasha absentmindedly rakes her nails over the bruises.

Maria opens her mouth to speak but the words don’t come. She wants to say _thank you_ and _please_ and _oh god let me drown in this_ but words are hollow winged birds and there is no place for them here.

They hold each other’s gaze for a moment, then Natasha slowly pushes Maria back down. Shaking, shivering, Maria resumes her position on her knees and forearms, legs spread.

“Maria, I want—” Natasha tries to speak and stops. Nothing sounds right. Finally, she shrugs, swallows hard.

“More?” she asks, simply.

Maria’s skin is singing, each nerve a taut line, a violin string pulled almost to the point of breaking.

“Oh,” Maria breathes, “yes, yes.”


End file.
